Marotos por Marotos
by Luna Lupin Lovegood
Summary: Os Marotos do jeito que eles são.


Cap 1 – Namoros?  
  
Os Marotos estavam entrando no Salão Comunal e nem tiveram o respeito de parar de rir, mesmo quando viram todos os alunos concentrados em suas lições. Ao ver que Lily estava na sala, James aproveitou para chamá-la para sair. Olhou para Sirius, que deu um sorriso maroto incentivando o pensamento do amigo.  
  
-Lily?  
  
-Primeiro, me chame de Evans, ou no máximo, Lílian.Agora fala logo...- Lily nem tirou os olhos do caderno  
  
-Você quer sair comigo no próx...- Nem sequer terminou a frase e Lily já respondeu  
  
-Claro que não! -dando um tapa no braço dele quando esse fez questão de avançar um pouco...  
  
-Ok, eu sei que você me ama também, mas não precisa me bater!  
  
-AIIIIIIIII, SOME DAQUI, POTTER!  
  
Um obediente Potter saiu de perto, emburrado, mas depois de um minuto já estava rindo com os amigos novamente, agora no dormitório. Quem mais ria era Remo Lupin, garoto aplicado nos estudos, mas que não deixava de ser maroto também.  
  
-Remo, calma. Você só foi LOUCO de dar um fora na Yasmin...Você não sabe o que isso significa? Um dos meus amigos, dando fora em uma garota? Se fosse feia a gente entendia, mas a garota não é de se jogar fora assim. Você imagina como ela está se sentindo? Desiludida, sozinha, abandonada! – Sirius deu ênfase às ultimas palavras, com uma encenação dramática demais.  
  
-Tá, eu sei que ela é bonita, mas eu não gosto dela!  
  
-MAS PRECISA GOSTAR? – James e Sirius pareciam um coral dizendo isso.  
  
-Eu gosto da Naara, e apesar de não demonstrar isso pra ela, eu só quero ela!  
  
-Ohhhhhhhhh, que lindo! – Sirius mais uma vez encenava dramaticamente.  
  
-Você quer mesmo essa Naara, Remo?  
  
-Não...Eu só dispensei uma menina agora porque ela era loira, e eu odeio loiras! É lógico que eu quero a Naara! – Remo estava tanto nervoso, quanto alegre e sarcástico.  
  
Naara era da Grifinória, do mesmo ano que os Marotos. Ela adorava Lupin, mas só ele não percebia.Tinha cabelos vermelhos, nada naturais, mas que eram tão bem cuidados que deixavam qualquer uma com inveja. Ondulados até perto da cintura, os cabelos viviam soltos, e no rosto. Tinha um corpo muito bonito, e o rosto oval. Era muito vaidosa, mas não aparentava ser patricinha. Odiava garotas de outras casas, o que deixava algumas pessoas, da própria Grifinória afastadas. Lupin estava simplesmente louco por ela, a ponto de ela dizer "oi" e ele ficar da cor dos cabelos da menina e começar a gaguejar.  
  
-Nós vamos dar um jeito nisso – disse James Potter, o cara mais apaixonado do universo, mas também um dos mais galinhas.Gostava muito de Lílian Evans, mas como ele mesmo dizia, não estava morto. Seus "namoros" duravam de dois dias até uma semana. Seu recorde fora três meses, com uma Corvinal, que era muito bonita e popular. Apanhador do time de Quadribol da Grifinória, conquistava qualquer garota, MENOS Lily Evans.  
  
-Só tem um problema...Como? – Sirius Black, definitivamente, o mais galinha, ignorante, arrogante e...Lindo, maravilhoso, exuberante, gosto...Melhor parar por aqui. Esse sim era o mais galinha. Tava pouco se lixando (pra não falar outra coisa) para o que as meninas queriam dele, o fato é que nunca tinha levado um fora. Um sorriso daquela peste era capaz de arrasar corações por um bom tempo. Mas o que tinha de lindo, tinha de cafajeste. Aproveitava as garotas totalmente, não tinha a menor vergonha na cara e se "esfregava", como costumava dizer Lily, por qualquer lugar. Mas ele era lindo...  
  
-Ok, Lupin, chame a Naara para sair.  
  
-Mas...  
  
-Deixa eu terminar! Sirius, você arranja qualquer menina e eu também. Pedro, você fica de fora.  
  
Sirius gostou da idéia de pegar mais uma pra coleção, e James também. Faltou a coragem do Lupin chamar Naara para sair.  
  
***Depois de três dias***  
  
- "Então Naara, eu estive pensando... Que tal nós sairmos nesse final de semana? Eu adoraria..." Nossa, ficou horrível. "Oi Naara, você vai sair comigo nesse final de semana, não é mesmo?" Merlin que me livre, isso ficou muito Sirius! "Naara, pelo amor de Merlin, sai comigo nesse final de semana" – Lupin estava ajoelhado no chão, fingindo que estava implorando para alguém quando...  
  
-Remo, está tudo bem?  
  
-Errr...Oi Naara! – Remo engoliu seco.Olha quem estava ao seu lado. Nem se quer levantou do chão, Naara já estava sentada ao seu lado.  
  
-Tudo bem mesmo?  
  
-Claro!Naaravocêquersaircomigoestefimdesemana?  
  
-Lupinémelhorvocêfalarmaisdevagarassimeunãoentendonada!  
  
-Ah! Desculpe...Naara, vo-você q-quer sair comigonessefimdesemana?  
  
-Se eu quero sair com você nesse fim de semana? – Lupin fez um gesto afirmando – Clar...Quero dizer, sim, eu vou com você. Vai mais alguém?  
  
Aliviado com a resposta, Lupin começou a falar e planejar o fim de semana.  
  
-Ah sim! James e Sirius estão com namoradas novas. Eles vão conosco.  
  
-Ah...Ok...Te vejo mais tarde... – se despediu com um beijo no rosto dele.  
  
Mas depois da menina se afastar...  
  
-Aeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, Remo!!!  
  
-Uhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!  
  
-Festaaaaaaaa!!!  
  
Sirius e James estavam na maior alegria. Para eles, aquele dia fora muito engraçado, até as aulas tinham sido legais. O fim de semana estava próximo, e pela primeira vez, eles não sabiam o que fazer. Afinal, era a paixão de Lupin que estava em jogo! 


End file.
